Taking the measurements of a wound allows health care providers to assess the level of tissue damage and to track the healing process. This enables them to determine the appropriate measures to take and to record how well a particular type of wound care is working. Members of the wound care team do not use the same technique to determine the measurements and the results may not be accurate. Measurements are especially unreliable for large or irregular wounds due to inconsistencies in measurements.